Byrnndi World
| occupation = Pirate Captain | epithet = | age = 78 | jva = Arata Furuta | bounty = 500,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 3300B2 | dftextcolor = 667F66 | dfname = Moa Moa no Mi | dfename = More More Fruit | dfmeaning = More | dftype = Paramecia }} Byrnndi World is the captain of the World Pirates and the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. He is a former prisoner of Impel Down's Level 6. Appearance World is a tall broad man with large arms. He has a green beard and a W-Shaped mustache that is a lighter shade of green, and also wears a horned helmet that has had one of the horns broken. He also appears to be missing some teeth and has a scar on his scalp. He wears a black and purple open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. Gallery Personality World, like many One Piece characters, has his own unique laugh, "Barorororo". In the past, World was seen like a man who just wanted to sail the seas for freedom and living an adventure. However with time, his objectives changed to having revenge on the World Government, even if it meant sacrificing his own crew. He has become ruthless and very reserved, even against his own brother. He was feared as the "Destroyer of the World", who was well known for destroying anything he comes across, such as World Nobles, Marines, and other pirates. He is also fiercely punctual, demanding his objectives completed within certain time limits, and not tolerating any subordinate unable to follow his orders. Relationships Crew Originally, World showed great concern for his underlings, even risking his life when Byojack was captured. However, after the Marines captured him and his crew escaped to save themselves, he felt betrayed and considered them pawns to exact revenge on the World Government. Byojack He is the younger brother of Byojack. Originally, World cared a lot about Byojack. Even if Byojack was ill, World did anything he could to take him out to the sea with him. However, after he was captured, he considered him just a tool, as with all of the other crew. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy World taunted Luffy about how he could not save his brother and crew, even saying "Friends are just tools". World Government As World is notorious for his destructive activities that even involved the World Nobles, the World Government sees him as a very dangerous threat, placing a high bounty on his head and summoning all the Shichibukai, Marines and Cipher Pol organizations to deal with him. In turn, World grew an intense hatred when they imprisoned him, swearing revenge. Other Pirates As World destroyed many pirates in his destructive attacks, they held a grudge against him, and joined the World Government's joint assault to take down World. Abilities and Powers World is a very powerful pirate, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a 500,000,000 bounty, which testifies how large of a threat World was according to the World Government. The government fears him as he attacked World Noble ships and intended to shoot down Mariejois. They summoned all the Shichibukai to fight World. Despite his age, he remains a world-class threat. His crew members noted that his strength hasn't changed since his youth. Devil Fruit World ate the Moa Moa no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the speed and size of objects. He typically uses this to increase the size and velocity of projectiles, increasing damage, as well as boosting his own already powerful speed to higher levels. Haki He is very skilled in using Haki. He was seen using Busoshoku Haki to harden his fists and injure a rubber man, and on his face to block a Haki-enhanced punch by Luffy. His Busoshoku Haki has been shown to be strong enough to block sharp or bladed weapons. He can also use it on his entire body, similar to Vergo. Rokushiki Despite having no affiliations with the World Government (if anything, being their enemy), he appears to be a Rokushiki user, as he is seen using the Soru and Geppo techniques. He can also use Soru in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power to increase his speed even more. Weapons He usually uses bullets or small objects, combined with his Devil Fruit, and throws them at his opponents. His ship used a massive cannon that, combined with his Devil Fruit, was able to blow up an entire island. History Past During his days as a pirate, World was known as the "Destroyer of the World" who would destroy anything that crossed his path. Eventually, the World Government considered him a great threat. They enlisted the aid of pirates who held a grudge against World. During the battle against the alliance of World's enemies, some of World's crew, having been swayed by government agents, turned against their captain. Some Cipher Pol agents later boarded World's ship and subdued him. Byojack, Gairam, Sebastian, and Nightin fled, leaving World behind. World was then imprisoned in Impel Down. 3D2Y Major Battles * World Pirates vs. Marines and World Government * Byrnndi World vs. Kuja Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy * Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 2) * Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 3) Trivia * He has the largest known non-canon bounty. * Byrnndi's first known bounty was 200,000,000. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:World Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Byrnndi Family